Communication devices are becoming more pervasive and widely used. Business entities utilize multiple telephone devices that are connected to the infrastructure of the business and require maintenance. Maintenance of telephonic devices in businesses and enterprises generally entail an office visit by technical personnel to serve the telephonic device. Office visits and manual servicing and maintenance of telephonic devices become impractical as the number of telephones increase. In addition, in a large enterprise with hundreds of telephones, costs of manually installing and servicing telephonic devices can become an important budget concern.